Zagadka Riddlera
by elbowwwo
Summary: To mógłby być dobry dzień. To mógłby być idealny dzień, jeśli tylko by go nie spotkała. Może jeśli jej przyjaciółka nie zapomniała lunchu, nigdy nie musiałaby niczego doręczać i go spotkać. Ale to zrobiła. Riddler/OC, tłumaczenie!
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł oryginału: Riddler's Riddle**

**Link do oryginału: /s/5726139/1/The_Riddlers_Riddle**

**Autor: krazysmiles**

**Gatunek: romans**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Riddler/OC**

**Zgoda: jest**

**Okej, więc to jest mój debiut jako tłumacz. Jestem otwarta na wszelką krytykę :) Osobiście bardzo lubię tą historię i mam nadzieję, że wam też się spodoba.****  
**

* * *

To mógłby być dobry dzień. To mógłby być idealny dzień, jeśli tylko by go nie spotkała. Może jeśli jej przyjaciółka nie zapomniała lunchu, nigdy nie musiałaby niczego doręczać i _go_ spotkać. Ale spotkała.

Anna pędziła korytarzem. Liczyła drzwi próbując przypomnieć sobie, za którymi znajdowało się biuro jej przyjaciółki. Cholera, to miejsce było upiorne.

Szła z opuszczoną głową, nie przywiązując większej uwagi do otoczenia.

Nagle z głośnym hukiem na coś wpadła. Rozejrzała się, aby ocenić wyrządzone zniszczenia i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wpadła na coś, lecz na kogoś.

Jej oczy powoli przesunęły się, lustrując zielone buty i tego samego koloru garnitur wymalowany znakami zapytania. Kiedy jej oczy w końcu dotarły do twarzy, jego brwi marszczyły się nadając twarzy pytający wyraz, a usta wyginały w kpiącym uśmieszku.

-Och, j-ja przepraszam. – Głos Anny zadrżał.

- Trzeba być ostrożnym chodząc po tych korytarzach. Nigdy nie wiesz, kogo możesz napotkać –rzucił mężczyzna.

Dreszcz przebiegł po jej ciele.

[punkt widzenia Anny - dalej określany jako POV Anny]

Anna wykryła groźbę w słowach zielonego mężczyzny, ale wzięła to za objaw paranoi. W końcu jak najgroźniejszy więzień Arkham mógłby spokojnie wędrować po korytarzach?

Mimo jej rozumowania przycisnęła torbę gorącego jedzenia, którym był lunch jej przyjaciółki, mocniej do piersi. Nie umknęło to uwadze mężczyzny.

-Proszę proszę, a cóż to? – Zapytał mężczyzna wskazując na zawiniętą reklamówkę.

-Eee... nic –wyjąkała Anna, robiąc się coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Zauważyła, że w otaczających ją korytarzach nie było nikogo, kto mógłby pospieszyć na ratunek.

- To zagadka? Musisz wiedzieć, że jestem całkiem dobry w rozwiązywaniu zagadek, łamigłówek czy innych zadań, które możesz chować w rękawie.

- To tylko jedzenie, przysięgam! – powiedziała spanikowana dziewczyna.

- No nie, to nie fajnie, gdy psujesz dobrą zagadkę bez przetestowania inteligencji rywala! – zawołał rudowłosy zmieniając się z upiornego na przybitego w mgnieniu oka. – Za to będziesz musiała odbyć karną grę! – Znowu zmiana na strasznego.

Przez ciało Anny przemknął kolejny dreszcz przerażenia.

- Um, ja muszę już iść… -zaczęła zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, w jakim się znalazła.

- Ale to by było oszustwo! – Zadrwił. – A nikt nie lubi oszustów. Właściwie, ponieważ jest to twoje pierwsze wykroczenie, dam ci coś łatwego.

- Jakie wykroczenie? – Anna zrobiła krok do tyłu.

- Za zepsucie przyzwoicie dobrej zagadki! Wiesz, zagadki nie są prostymi słowami rzuconymi ot tak i na które można odpowiedzieć cokolwiek! Potrzebują czasu i wysiłku! – Prawie wykrzyczał. Potem, już spokojniej, dodał. – Tak czy owak, chcę tylko wiedzieć, jak masz na imię.

Będąc zbyt przerażoną na rozważenie konsekwencji prawdziwej odpowiedzi, wyszeptała:  
- Anna Rydel.

- Pani Rydel? Cóż za interesujące nazwisko! – Wykrzyknął.

- Anna – poprawiła go z przyzwyczajenia. – Po prostu Anna.

Wilczy uśmiech wpełzł na jego oblicze.

- Cóż, Anna, to przyjemność cię poznać.

- Um… ja naprawdę muszę już iść… zanim jedzenie ostygnie i w ogóle…

- Och, leć! Wierz mi, jeśli miałbym sposobność zjeść gorący posiłek, chętnie bym skorzystał! Szczególnie, gdybyś powiedziała mi co to było, zanim to ugotowali. Właśnie, jeśli kiedykolwiek to zrobili… - Jego głos załamał się. – Poniedziałkowa pieczeń jest tajemnicą, której nawet ja nie mogę rozwiązać!

Poczucie winy błyskawicznie zawładnęło sercem Anny. Pogrążona w smutku spojrzała na brązową papierową torbę w jej dłoniach. Niestety, to by oznaczało, że będzie musiała obejść się bez obiadu, lecz z drugiej strony… musi być ciężko siedzieć w tym zakładzie całe dnie.

Westchnęła i sięgnęła w torbie po kanapkę, aby niechętnie wręczyć ją mężczyźnie. Wyskoczył w powietrze niczym szczęśliwe dziecko i beztrosko sięgnął po kanapkę.

- Będę musiał znaleźć sposób, aby korzystając z moich skromnych środków, jakoś ci się odwdzięczyć.

- Och, nie, nie musisz tego robić – powiedziała zbyt przerażona, aby zrozumieć, co miał na myśli przez to tajemnicze oświadczenie. – Ale czy wiesz, gdzie jest biuro doktor Reynolds? Muszę tam dotrzeć zanim zacznie zastanawiać się gdzie poszłam.

- Och, jest za dwoma drzwiami w dół po lewej – wyjaśnił. – Ale nie zgub się! Tak między nami, to tu jest dużo wariatów! I kto wie co mogliby zrobić tak uroczej osobie jak ty – powiedział, a jego oczy rozpoczęły wędrówkę po jej ciele.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo i podążyła w kierunku, który jej pokazał. Poruszała się szybko w dół korytarza przerażona myślą, że mogłaby wpaść na mniej przyjacielskiego pacjenta Arkham. Westchnęła z ulgą gdy stanęła przed drzwiami ze słowami „biuro doktor Reynolds" nabazgranymi na oknie. Jej dłoń sięgnęła po klamkę i chętnie otworzyła drzwi, żeby nareszcie skończyć jej misję i jak najszybciej opuścić Arkham. Nie to, że miała coś przeciwko temu miejscu. Po prostu panowała tu okropna atmosfera, która nie przyczyniała się do ukojenia jej nerwów.

- W końcu jesteś! Zaczynałam się bać, że się zgubiłaś – zawołała jej przyjaciółka.

- Nie, po prostu wbiegłam na jakiegoś pacjenta pokrytego w zielonych znakach zapytania. Był naprawdę koszmarny – oznajmiła. Miała nadzieję usłyszeć „to Arkham" lub „ten pacjent jest całkowicie nieszkodliwy". Niestety doktor Reynolds tylko patrzyła na nią pustym wzrokiem.

- Jakim cudem zgubiłaś się w maksymalnie zabezpieczonej części Arkham i rozmawiałaś z Riddlerem? Ten obszar jest nie bez powodu rygorystycznie strzeżony! Wszyscy tamci pacjenci są niezwykle niebezpieczni i niestabilni psychicznie! Dziękujmy Bogu, że w ogóle dotarłaś do mojego biura! – Zawołała zmartwiona.

- Co masz na myśli? Pacjent z maksymalnie zabezpieczonego oddziału chodził sobie po korytarzu? – Krzyknęła panicznie Anna.

- Jasna cholera! – Powiedziała Reynolds naciskając guzik. – Wygląda na to, że Riddler właśnie uciekł.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spodobało mi się tłumaczenie, więc już dodaję kolejny rozdział. Tym razem króciutki.**

* * *

Anna rozpuściła swój kucyk, pozwalając włosom luźno opaść na ramiona. Choć minęło parę godzin od jej wizyty w zakładzie, nadal była roztrzęsiona spotkaniem z Riddlerem.

Po zawiadomieniu strażników o ucieczce Riddlera czuła się, jakby złowroga chmura wisiała nad jej życiem.

[POV Anny]

Kiedy z nim rozmawiałam, nie wydawał się być szaleńcem, ale powinnam zwrócić uwagę na te dziwne wibracje. On niemalże mi groził! Jak mogłam być tak głupia?

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, który wyrwał Annę z jej zadumy. Ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi, oczekując Riddlera we własnej osobie jak w starym horrorze.

Dłoń dziewczyny powoli sięgnęła po klamkę, kiedy zajrzała przez judasza. Ku jej zaskoczeniu nikt nie stał przed drzwiami.

Zamiast tego leżała paczka. Anna otworzyła drzwi i niepewnie ją podniosła, jakby to była bomba gotowa wybuchnąć w każdej sekundzie. Na miejscu adresu zwrotnego zostały ostro wyryte słowa „od twojego tajemniczego wielbiciela".

Pospiesznie zdarła papier czując dzieciecą radość przed tym, jak straciła nerwy. W środku leżał zielony pluszowy miś. Zdawały się patrzyć swymi czarnymi paciorkowatymi oczami w głąb jej niewinnej duszy.

Anna była zachwycona myślą o jej własnym tajemniczym wielbicielu. Kto mógłby to być? Może ten miły sąsiad mieszkający dwa mieszkania dalej.

[POV Riddlera]

Riddler usiadł w swoim krześle, nakładając nogę na nogę i uderzając palcami w biurko. Uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz, gdy przypomniał sobie jej reakcję na ten mały podarunek.

Może jest zachwycona faktem, że ja, Riddler, dałem jej tak wspaniały prezent. Przecież niecodziennie otrzymuje się coś takiego od kogoś tak niezwykłego jak ja, pomyślał. Mężczyzna podniósł się i szybko podszedł do monitorów, aby zobaczyć, co u jego małej Rydel.

Co za szczęście – położyła pluszaka tuż nad jej łóżkiem. Obleśny uśmiech wykrzywił jego twarz, kiedy wydał cichy jęk. Oblizał usta i szybko opuścił pokój, aby zaplanować drugi prezent dla jego najnowszej zagadki.

[trzecia osoba]

Anna błogo spała całą noc. Na pewno nie zauważyła głodnych oczu pluszowego misia pożerających jej obraz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bez zbędnych ceregieli - nowy rozdział!**

* * *

Riddler obserwował, jak jego słodki, delikatny aniołek opuścił łóżko. Anna wyciągnęła swoje smukłe ramiona za jej głowę i odsłoniła kurtyny, żeby wpuścić do pokoju trochę światła.

Mężczyzna złączył swoje palce i dotknął nimi ust spoglądając na monitor. Anna podeszła do szafy i wygrzebała z niej koszulkę i jeansy. Riddler pochylił się do przodu wstrząśnięty faktem, iż był świadkiem, jak jego słodka ściąga swoją piżamę. Z otwartymi ustami obserwował jej szczupłą sylwetkę w bieliźnie. Zanim się zorientował, nacisnął przycisk powiększenia. Jego ślina wypłynęła powoli na wargi. Obserwował przybliżony obraz jej bielizny, ale, na szczęście dla niej, widać było tylko jej plecy.

Przygotowywała się do nałożenia koszulki, kiedy nagle przerwała i obróciła do misia. Mały, przyjazny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarz, gdy spojrzała na dowód amorów jej tajemniczego wielbiciela. Podeszła do niego i podniosła. Przechyliła jej głowę i spojrzała z miłością w głąb czarnych oczu.

Riddler także na nią spojrzał z bardziej płomiennym spojrzeniem, podziwiając jej nieziemską urodę. To było coś niepojętego dla niego. Jak ta kasztanowłosa dziewczyna zdobyła jego serce jednym dobrym uczynkiem? Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego ktoś chciałby okazać tyle sympatii jednemu z najbardziej zabójczych pacjentów Arkham… i z pewnością najbardziej inteligentnemu.

Przez całe życie był dołowany przez wszystkich, z którymi miał jakikolwiek kontakt… jego kolegami z klasy, szkolnymi prześladowcami, własnymi nauczycielami, nawet rodzicami. Wszyscy z nich poniżali go i szydzili z niego. Nazywali go idiotą, głupim, upośledzonym. Ale nie był żadnym z nich. Jeśli był czymkolwiek, to na pewno cholernym geniuszem. Absolutnie wyśmienitym. Nigdy nie rozumieli przyjemności, jakiej czerpał z układania puzzli, rozwiązywania wszystkich zagadek. Jego ojciec stale upominał go za bycie nie wysportowanym, jak wszyscy inni chłopcy na ulicy. I to nie było wszystko. Jego rodzice stale wdawali się w gorzkie sprzeczki przez niego… Wiecie o co się kłócili?

O to, że nigdy nie powinno go być na świecie.

Edward westchnął i zadrżał na myśl o jego okropnym dzieciństwie. Czemu przeszłość powinna teraz cokolwiek znaczyć? W końcu miał taką rozkoszną przyszłość przed sobą. To prawie zmazało wszelkie zło, jakie go spotkało. Prawie.

Anna podeszła do drzwi, teraz już ubrana i je otworzyła. Zaparło jej dech, kiedy zobaczyła jedne z najpiękniejszych kwiatów, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkała. Bukiet róż tuż przed jej stopami. Podnosząc delikatnymi palcami bukiet bliżej do siebie, zdała sobie sprawę, że róże były ręcznie składane z krzyżówek. I nie tylko to – po dalszym przypatrzeniu się zobaczyła, iż każda z dwunastu różanych zagadek została skrupulatnie wypełniona na wszystkich polach. Każda róża była jedyna w swoim rodzaju, ale każda podobna – wszystkie słowa wpisane w krzyżówkach miały związek z romantycznymi uczuciami.

Wnosząc swój uroczy bukiet do pokoju, myśli Anny powędrowały do tajemniczej twarz jej adoratora. Cholera, znajdzie tego tajemniczego mężczyznę, nawet jeśli miałoby to ją zabić. Każdy, kto był tak romantyczny, powinien mieć chociaż trochę przyzwoitości, żeby zabrać ją na randkę.

Kiedy jej myśli błądziły do tematu tożsamości mężczyzny, usłyszała brzęk na podłodze. Zarówno jej szczęka, jak i kwiaty, spadły na ziemię gdy ujrzała błyszczącą dostojność diamentowego naszyjnika. Została powalona skalą gigantycznych kamieni, które teraz znajdowały się w jej drżących dłoniach. Wiedziała, że są prawdziwe.

Riddler przypomniał sobie marudną uciechę jego skoku. To było wyczerpująca, ale z pewnością satysfakcjonująca krucjata. Parę dni zabrała mu lokalizacja idealnego jubilera, kolejne – idealnego naszyjnika. Był olśniewający, bogato zdobiony, warty samej Królowej. W zasadzie, prawdopodobnie do niej należał.

Pamiętał ten skok jakby to było wczoraj. Okej, to było wczoraj. Kiedy zlokalizował sklep, zostawił swoją firmową zagadkę. Ten idiota, dziwoląg-nietoperz, nie rozszyfrował jej na czas, więc kradzież przeszła bez żadnych przeszkód. Sprzedawca nie stawiał zbytnich oporów, chociaż próbował włączyć cichy alarm. Powstrzymał się od strzelenia mu w nogę za rujnowanie jego szans na randkę z Anną. Oczywiście ekspedient szybko zwiększył swoje szanse na przeżycie chwaląc jego wybór. Podsumowując – to była bardzo udana akcja.

Anna zdecydowała, że miała dość. Zamierzała poślubić tego wspaniałego mężczyznę! Każdy, kto ukazał tyle serca, musiał mieć jedno.

Dziewczyna ostrożnie wyszła ze swojego mieszkania skanując każdą osobę i każdy korytarz znajdujący się w jej wieżowcu. Westchnęła cicho. Nie było szans na magiczne spotkanie z tajemniczym wielbicielem. To nie bajka.

Gdy wszystkie myśli o złośliwej porażce odeszły pozostawiając jej nadzieję, dostała objawienia. To było takie oczywiste! Tylko jeden mężczyzna mógł podarować takie prezenty.

Przeszła korytarz pragnąc konfrontacji z wielbicielem. Jej białe kostki szybko zapukały do drzwi sąsiedniego mieszkania. Zaparło jej dech, przygotowując się do spotkania mężczyzny, od którego otrzymała róże.

-Dzień dobry – powitał ją.

-Um… wiem, że to trochę niezręczne, Steve, ale zastanawiałam się, czy może to ty…um… -wymamrotała Anna.

- Czy ja może um co? – Zapytał Steve patrząc na nią zażenowanym spojrzeniem.

Dziewczyna zebrała całą odwagę, która jej pozostała i szybko wyrecytowała:  
- Czy to ty jesteś moim tajemniczym wielbicielem? – Wraz z tym pytaniem jej oczy zaświeciły z nadzieją.

Steve rozważał nad odpowiedzią. Jeśli zaprzeczyłby, co byłoby zgodnie z prawdą, dziewczyna nigdy by na niego już nie spojrzała. A co, jeśli by skłamał?

Jeśli by skłamał, miałby niezłą dziewczynę. Poza tym prawdziwy adorator widocznie nie chciał jej spytać o randkę. Więc co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić?

-Więc to rozszyfrowałaś. To ja jestem tym tajemniczym wielbicielem – skłamał gładko.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ding-dong._ Dźwiek dzwonka przyniósł zupełnie nowy dzień. I nowego, dziwnego nieznajomego.

Delikatne palce Anny sięgnęły nieśmiało po złotą klamkę i rozchyliły drzwi. Łańcuch stworzył cienką blokadę pomiędzy nią i nieznajomym.

-Słucham? –Przywitała się pełna obaw lustrując mężczyznę w mundurze. Nosił niebieskie polo z logiem poczty na kieszeni przy piersi. Miał na sobie także krótkie granatowe spodnie, białe grube podkolanówki, czarne buty i czapkę. Przez ramię przewiesił torbę, która wyglądała dziwnie pusto.

- Witam panią! - Jego twarz rozjaśniał szeroki uśmiech, a zielone oczy błyszczały. – Jak się pani ma tego pięknego dnia?

- Dzień dobry –powiedziała powoli, nie chcąc zabrzmieć niegrzecznie. Spojrzała na jego torbę. – Więc… ma pan dla mnie jakieś listy czy coś?

Brwi listonosza wygięły się i jego twarz przybrała zakłopotany wyraz.

-Poczta? A tak, pani poczta! Bo jestem twoim listonoszem! Ale jestem głupi –powiedział wręczając dwie koperty.

-Dzięki… - Anna wzięła listy od zagadkowego mężczyzny. Chwyciła klamkę, chcąc zamknąć drzwi. Ale gdy spróbowała to zrobić, czarny but pojawił się w przestrzeni pomiędzy wejściem a jej apartamentem.

To cholernie bolało… ty brunetko, mruknął w myślach Riddler. Przypuszczam, że to się dzieje, kiedy stawiasz stopę w drzwiach. Ale to nie moja wina. Może powinienem był dobrać jakieś mniej straszne przebranie! Musiałem przerazić mojego delikatnego kwiatka!

-O mój boże, wszystko w porządku? Nie chciałam przytrzasnąć twojej stopy!

Naprawdę się przejmuje! Riddler był wypełniony zachwytem. Głupi uśmiech przekształcił się z niewinnego na o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny.

-Uwierz mi, bywało gorzej –pocieszył ją. Na pewno bywało gorzej. Batman to widział. Dzięki _Mocznemu_ Rycerzowi niemalże każda kość w jego ciele była złamana. Czasami został nawet wysadzony w powietrze. Więc przytrzaśnięty palec nie wydawał się wielkim problemem.

-Czuję się okropnie! – Zawołała Anna. – Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – Zaoferowała po chwili.

Dziwny błysk pojawił się w jego oku i poczuł, jak coś głęboko w nim skręca się i przekształca w przyjemne uczucie, gdzie jego sentymenty skierowały się przeciwko niemu. W tamtej chwili bardziej niż czegokolwiek pragnął przytulić ją mocno do siebie, zamknąć w uścisku i poczuć jej krągłości. Wyobrażał sobie miękkość jej ciała przylegającą do jego i jej kojący głos powtarzający jego imię niczym coś świętego. Jednakże, to nie był czas ani miejsce na zaspokajanie podobnych potrzeb.

-Kawa byłaby świetna –powiedział uśmiechając się obleśnie.

Anna się zawahała. Listonosz definitywnie zaczynał zachowywać się dziwnie, a ona trzymała się z daleka od dziwaków. Ale cóż, w Gotham tacy goście byli najwyraźniej prezentem dostarczanym pod drzwi. Ale to tylko niewinny listonosz… Westchnęła. Ten biedny gość pewnie nigdy nigdzie nie wychodził. Filiżanka kawy jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła i wyglądał wystarczająco życzliwie…

-Jasne! – Zgodziła się dziewczyna wychodząc z bezpiecznej strefy jej apartamentu. – Gdzie chciałbyś pójść?

- Gdzie tylko zapragniesz, Anno. - Riddler uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

Dziewczyna szybko się zatrzymała.

-S-skąd znasz moje imię? –Zapytała pewna obaw.

#$%^&! Wydałem się, pomyślał panicznie Riddler. Natychmiast obmyślił parę sposobów na porwanie Anny. A co, jakby walczyła? Uderzenie w głowę wydawało się być szorstkie, ale wątpił, że tak po prostu padnie w jego ramiona. Musiałby niezauważalnie wynieść ją z budynku…

- Ach, no jasne! – Zawołała pospiesznie Anna. – Widziałeś na kopertach!

- Co? A tak, właśnie! Widziałem na kopercie… -Riddler od razu złapał się tego oczywistego wytłumaczenia, które tak pomocnie podsunęła mu jego ukochana. –No to… szliśmy na kawę?

* * *

Dzwonek przywieszony u drzwi zadźwięczał, gdy Riddler, nadal w mundurze listonosza, i Anna przekroczyli próg kawiarni Pete'a. Mała przestrzeń była wypełniona ludźmi. Tylko jeden stolik pozostawał wolny, ale już zmierzała do niego jakaś para.

-Kurczę, chyba musimy poszukać gdzieś indziej…- zaniepokoiła się Anna.

Riddler złapał jej dłoń i doskoczył do stołu, sięgając po jedno z krzeseł w tym samym momencie, co inna para.

-Och! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna.

- Przepraszam –zaćwierkał Riddler do wściekłego małżeństwa. – Chyba musicie poszukać innego miejsca. Byliśmy pierwsi.

-Ale…czekajcie! – Zawołała Anna za niezadowoloną parą. – Możecie...

-Więc, Anna! Nie przeszkadza ci, że mówię po imieniu, prawda? – Przerwał jej Riddler. Dziewczyna chwilę patrzyła na odchodzącą parę. Po chwili ponownie spojrzała na mężczyznę.  
-Nie, nie przeszkadza…

- No to Anna –uśmiechnął się Riddler. –Opowiedz mi o sobie.

Dziewczyna już otworzyła usta, ale wtedy kelner podszedł do ich stolika, aby przyjąć zamówienie.

-Poproszę jedną białą czekoladę mokka z podwójną bitą śmietaną i posypką –powiedziała Anna pogodnie prostując się.

Ach, rozmarzył się Riddler. Lubi białą czekoladę mokka z bitą śmietaną i posypką… zapamiętam na przyszłość.

-Iiii…? – Anna obróciła się w stronę mężczyzny.

-Och, poproszę zwykłą –wymamrotał, wciąż patrząc się na jego ukochaną.

Kelner przytaknął i skierował się z powrotem do kuchni. Przez moment panowała niezręczna cisza. Kiedy Riddler przyglądał się spod pół-przymkniętych powiek w bóstwo przed nim, a Anna skubała swoje paznokcie.

-Więc… - zaczęła szukać tematu do rozmowy. – Co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie? Wiesz, kiedy nie dostarczasz poczty.

Riddler rozważał powiedzenie jej, że jego ostatnim hobby było oglądanie jej przez ukrytą w podarowanym misiu kamerę, ale uznał, że to by było niewskazane.

-Och, takie tam –odpowiedział. – Zwykłe rzeczy. Kradzie- znaczy wypady z kumplami, gra w karty, pokera…coś w tym stylu.

-Och –powiedziała Anna gapiąc się w sufit.

-A-ale także posiadam wrażliwszą stronę! –Chciał zatuszować swój błąd. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby myślała, że on, Riddler, jest jakimś zwykłym, wyświechtanym, kiczowatym chamem! Był o wiele lepszy niż to! – Uwielbiam przekazywać pieniądze na cele dobroczynne – skłamał. –Wiesz, na schroniska dla zwierząt i w ogóle.

-Naprawdę? Kocham zwierzęta!

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kolejna kobieta mdleje słysząc słowa wielkiego Edwarda Nigmy. W tym momencie wrócił kelner z ich kawą. Riddler już od chwili, gdy Anna otworzyła drzwi, zauważył na szyi diamentowy naszyjnik, który jej podarował. Czekał na właściwy moment do poruszenia tego tematu i oto nadszedł…

-Więc, Anna, powiedz… Skąd masz taki przepiękny naszyjnik?

- O, ten? – Zapytała podekscytowana, dotykając błyszczących klejnotów. –Dostałam od tajemniczego wielbiciela!

-Naprawdę? - Odpowiedział wyczekująco Riddler. – A któż mógłby to być? – Dodał i pociągnął duży łyk ze swojej kawy.

- Nigdy nie zgadniesz! – Zaszczebiotała Anna. – Mój sąsiad, Steve!

Mężczyzna zakrztusił się napojem. Szybko zakrył usta dłońmi, aby nie wylał się na stół. Zmusił się do przełknięcia, a jego oczy zwęziły się.

-Steve, hmm? Jesteś pewna, że to on? – Zbeształ ją łatwo niczym pomylone dziecko.

-Tak, sam to potwierdził! – Zaświergotała. – Nigdy nie uwierzysz, jaki jest słodki! Zawsze myślałam, że on nawet nie wie o moim istnieniu, nawet jeśli mieszkamy tuż obok siebie, ale teraz wiem, że był zbyt nieśmiały, żeby zagadać! I podarował mi te wszystkie piękne prezenty!

-Naprawdę? – Wycedził przez zęby. Może powinien dać jeszcze jeden upominek… głowę Steve'a nadzianą na rożen i powieszoną przed jej drzwiami! Jego zielone oczy błyszczały coraz mroczniejszym blaskiem, gdy wymyślał kolejne formy tortury dla Steve'a.

- Jestem zachwycona tym, że w końcu wiem, kto podarował mi te wszystkie niesamowite rzeczy! – Powiedziała szczęśliwa Anna. – I pomyśleć, że to czarujący, uprzejmy, przystojny Steve! Idziemy jutro wieczorem na randkę!

Riddler chwycił krawędzi stołu tak mocno, że zatrzeszczał grożąc pęknięciem. Jak on śmiał! Ten… ten oszust! W innej części umysłu jego myśli krążyły wokół krótkiej zagadki przyczepionej do genitali. To na pewno skończy ten romans.

Na zewnątrz jego twarz pozostała w wyrazie umiarkowanego spokoju, ale wewnątrz czuł gorący płomień. Na pewno był przepełniony zazdrością. Jeśli ten prostak pozwoliłby sobie chociażby spojrzeć w kierunku jego dziewczyny nie zawahałby się wyryć znaków zapytania na każdym centymetrze jego zgniłej skóry. Nikt nie mógł pozwolić sobie na dotknięcie jej. Nikt. Żaden mężczyzna. Nawet jej własny brat. I na pewno nie Steve.

Oni by ją jedynie zniszczyli swoim miażdzącym uściskiem. Przynieśliby hańbę jej delikatnej formie. Należała tylko do niego i była ceniona ponad wszystko inne. Nawet klęska Mrocznego Rycerza nie mogłaby konkurować z jednym z uśmiechów Anny. A jeśli ktoś utrudnia mu zdobyć swoją nagrodę, upewni się, że zapłacą za to nędzą i śmiercią.

Złowieszczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

-No to gdzie planujecie się wybrać? W końcu Gotham jest całkiem niebezpieczne, nawet w towarzystwie innych. – Szczególnie, jeśli zadrzesz z jednym z najkrwawszych łotrów.

Wielki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Anny.

-Steve zabiera mnie do kina i nie ma powodów do strachu, bo idziemy do takiego w bezpiecznej dzielnicy. – Spojrzała z powrotem na listonosza czekając na jego odpowiedź. Nadal była podekscytowała od wyznania sekretu. Jego twarz, oglądana przez nią jedynie przez chwilę, była wykrzywiona w wyrazie przerażającej furii, ale nim mogła wyczytać cokolwiek jeszcze, jego głos powrócił do rozmowy.

-Rozumiem. – Zwycięstwo będzie jego. – Cóż, muszę wrócić do pracy. Przyjemnie było spędzić z tobą czas, słodka Anno. – Nie przegra. To będzie jego triumf. – Ach, Anno?

-Tak? –Odpowiedziała nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby jej powiedzieć tajemniczy mężczyzna.

- Nie wszyscy są tym, za kogo się podają. – Oznajmił. Jego oczy wirowały w falach emocji, każdej odzwierciedlającej nowe uczucie z każdym krokiem bliżej drzwi, aż jedynym dowodem jego obecności pozostała w połowie pusta filiżanka kawy.

Co za dziwny mężczyzna, pomyślała Anna biorąc łyk swojej mokki.

* * *

Anna kręciła się pomiędzy strojami, które przygotowała na randkę. Jej palce przesuwały się z sukienki na jeansy, ale w końcu jej wybór padł na niebieską spódnicę. Konsekwencją tej decyzji był kolejny wybór, tym razem bluzki.

Po trzech godzinach w końcu zdecydowała co ubrać i nawet włosy układały się tak, jak chciała. Wszystko idealnie. Nie było już o czym myśleć – była gotowa.

Anna zaczęła przechadzać się po swoim apartamencie, czekając z niecierpliwością na jej chłopaka. Nagle usłyszała pukanie. Podbiegła do drzwi niczym nadpobudliwe dziecko.

Po drodze spojrzała jeszcze w lustro żeby się upewnić, że wygląda dobrze i otworzyła drzwi.

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko oglądając proste piękno jej stroju.

-Gotowa do wyjścia?

-Oczywiście – odpowiedziała odgarniając grzywkę z oczu.

Po paru minutach jazdy dotarli do kina i kupili bilety. Gdy szli na swoje miejsca, Anna obawiała się, że jej uśmiech pozostanie na twarzy już na zawsze.

Steve pozwolił uśmiechowi pojawić się na twarzy, kiedy wyciągnął rękę pozorując wyciąganie się i objął jedno ramię Anny.

Siedzieli tak około trzydzieści minut, napawając się komfortowym siedzeniem i wspólnym oglądaniem filmu.

Nagle bez ostrzeżenia obraz rozprysnął się i ekran pogrążył się w czerni.

-Co się dzieje? – Zapytała cicho Anna.

- To prawdopodobnie usterki techniczne, wszystko powróci w minutę –wyszeptał Steve w mrok pomieszczenia.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów ekran ponownie się uruchomił i przekształcił w obrzydliwy odcień zieleni. Mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech wypełnił salę, kiedy twarz zastąpiła okropny kolor.

Osoba na ekranie nosiła zielony melonik i ciemnofioletową maskę. Jego wzrok płonął furią, której maska nie mogła zakryć. Jedynie zwiększyła wściekłość widoczną w szmaragdowych oczach.

Anna zadrżała uświadamiając sobie tożsamość tego mężczyzny. O mój boże, to był Riddler. Co on tu robił?

- Dobry wieczór panie i panowie. Dzisiaj mam wyjątkową zagadkę dla wszystkich wyjątkowych par. Ale najpierw… - Głośny rozdzierający dźwięk potoczył się echem po kinie niczym przeraźliwy krzyk. Wszyscy z trudem złapali w dech gdy niesławna laska w kształcie znaku zapytania rozdarła cienki ekran. Dwie dłonie okryte rękawiczkami powiększyły dziurę i postać pojawiła się przed ludźmi.

Teraz wszyscy spanikowali. Niektórzy zaczęli krzyczeć, inni wołać do ucieczki.

Dłoń Riddlera uniosła się ponad zamieszanie. Zakończył ją paroma słowami.

-Zanim ktoś zrobi coś głupiego, pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że wszystkie drzwi zostały zamknięte, przez co nie ma drogi ucieczki. – Opuścił dłoń i dotknął skroni. –A teraz, czy moglibyście uprzejmie wrócić na swe miejsca.

-Tak jak mówiłem, mam dla was zagadkę, słodkie skarby. Jestem bratem prawdy. Tworzę wrogów i kończę przyjaźnię, ale nieodkryty bywam brany za swojego brata. Czym jestem?

- Na pewno ktoś tutaj zna odpowiedź. – Riddler obrócił się w kierunku miejsc Anny i Steve'a.

- A może ty, Steve, masz dla mnie odpowiedź?

Anna poczuła, jak coś skręca się w jej żołądku, słysząc Riddlera wypluwającego imię Steve'a niczym żółć. Co on od niego chciał?

Mężczyzna wstrząsnął się czując czysty strach.

- Skąd znasz moje imię?

Riddler przeniósł ostrze swojej laski na policzek Steve'a zostawiając małą ranę, z której pociekła krew.

- Obawiam się, że nie jest to odpowiedź na zagadkę! – Ryknął. Po chwili westchnął i kontynuował. – Odpowiedź brzmi kłamstwo, Steve. Naprawdę oczekiwałem że ty, spośród wszystkich ludzi, będziesz zdolny ją rozwiązać. Szczególnie, że jesteś obeznany w tym temacie. – Teraz ostrze przesunęło się niebezpiecznie blisko żyły szyjnej.

- Przestań! Proszę, nie krzywdź go! – Anna nie mogła tego znieść. Nie obchodziło jej, czy może stracić życie, ale nie mogła pozwolić, żeby to spotkało jej chłopaka.

Mroczny błysk natychmiast opuścił jego oczy i przeniósł wzrok z najnowszej ofiary na twarz jego miłości.

-Wyb-bacz. – Ostrze momentalnie odsunęło się od Steve'a i przywróciło myślenie jego umysłowi.

- Ale konsekwencje nieprawidłowej odpowiedzi muszą istnieć. – Z tymi słowami Riddler sięgnął do kieszeni swego płaszcza i wyciągnął ciemnozieloną chustę. Delikatnie włożył ją do ust Anny.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a ramiona zaczęły machać. Jednak ta cała szamotanina była na nic –z każdym następnym ruchem świat robił się coraz bardziej czarny.

Przenikliwe spojrzenie Riddlera opuściło Annę i powróciło do Steve'a.

-Co do ciebie… mogę obiecać, że twoja kara będzie surowa, ale co do was, reszto moich młodych kochań… - Nacisnął guzik w swojej lasce i drzwi zostały otwarte. –Możecie iść. Dalej, zwiewajcie. – Słysząc jego obwieszczenie tłum ruszył ku wolności, zmuszając mężczyzn pilnujących wejścia do wyjścia.

Jego wzrok przejawiał miłość, gdy obserwował Annę.

- Joe, Richard, traktujcie pannę Riddell z największą ostrożnością, gdy będziecie kłaść ją w ciężarówce. I pamiętajcie, zaraz tam będę, więc jeśli spadnie jej włos z głowy, następne będą wasze głowy.

Zwrócił swoją uwagę ku dręczącego go powodu irytacji, która dawała mu ból głowy już od ranka.

- Steve, podaruję ci sprawiedliwą szansę na zatrzymanie swojego życia. Jeśli odpowiesz poprawnie na zagadkę, pozwolę ci żyć, jeśli nie, cóż, warunki są niefortunne. Nie jestem żywy, ale rosnę. Nie mam płuc, ale potrzebuję powietrza. Nie mam ust, ale woda mnie zabija. Kim jestem?

- Nie-nie wiem, nie potrafię odpowiedzieć.

Podły uśmieszek wpełzł na twarz Edwarda.

- Trochę niefortunnie. Jeśli istnieje jakieś pocieszenie… - Para kajdanek przypięła nadgarstki Steve'a do jego siedzenia. – Zamierzałem cię zabić niezależnie, czy znałbyś odpowiedź, czy też nie. Spójrz na to z jaśniejszej strony, przynajmniej niedługo poznasz rozwiązanie! – Dodał i opuścił pokój, nie czując skruchy za jego następne działania.

Rozpalił zapałkę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Zielone oczy obserwowały rozbawione, jak pokryta benzyną podłoga przemienia się w obejmujące cały budynek czarne płomienie.

Jego maniakalny śmiech mógł być usłyszany ze sporej odległości, gdy ciężarówka opuszczała tą ponurą scenerię.


	5. Chapter 5

**Przepraszam za zwłokę, ale niestety nieoryginalnie powiem - zaczął się rok szkolny. Nie zawsze mam czas i chęci na tłumaczenie, chociaż się staram. Do tego doszła tygodniowa wycieczka i wyszło opóźnienie. Ale bez zbędnych przemów - oddaję Wam siedemnaście stron w Wordzie.**

* * *

Anna jęknęła cicho. Leżała na lewym boku, na łóżku, które wydawało się zbyt duże i wygodne, by należało do niej. Jej głowę wypełniała jakby gęsta mgła, a obraz przed oczyma był rozmazany. Powoli starała się dociec, gdzie była, gdy jakaś postać weszła w widok. Siedziała nie dalej niż pół metra i obserwowała ją. Została ubrana w zieloną nakrapianą szatę… nie, nie szatę. Garnitur.

- Obudziłaś się! – Stwierdził uradowany.

Anna krzyknęła. Przewróciła się na drugą stronę łóżka jak najdalej od złoczyńcy. Drżąc zerknęła pobieżnie na swoje ramię stwierdzając, że nadal ma na sobie ubranie.

-To-to ty… Riddler… -wymamrotała.

Wyobrażał sobie jej przebudzenie. Znalazłaby go blisko przy łóżku, wpatrującego się w nią z wielkim uczuciem. Wyszeptałaby „gdzie jestem?" swoim delikatnym głosem. On pogłaskałby ją po włosach i wyszeptał do niej gładko… No tak. Trzeba by było to zrobić…

-Przejmujesz się! –Zawołał pogodnie. – Martwiłem się, że mnie nie rozpoznasz! Ale teraz widzę, że-

-Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Wyszeptała Anna, a jej myśli uciekały we wszystkich kierunkach. Czego mógłby od niej chcieć kryminalista z Gotham? Nie była uwikłana w żadne zbrodnie. Nie widziała niczego, co mogłoby uczynić z niej wierzytelnego świadka. Więc czego mógłby chcieć Riddler?

Wyglądał tak samo jak w gazetach i kiedy wbiegła w niego w Arkham. Ale…czy jeszcze kiedyś go nie widziała? Wygląda, jakby…

-Kino! –Zawołała Anna i makabryczne wspomnienia z jej randki uderzyły w nią niczym tsunami. – Gdzie jest Steve?!

Riddler wydął wargi jak dąsające się dziecko, ale jego spojrzenie uległo zmianie. Ciarki przeszły po plecach Anny.

Nie. Nie, nie! NIE! Musiała o nim wspomnieć! Teraz wszystko zrujnowane. Riddler myślał, że problemy związane z tą degustującą osobistością spalą się razem z nim…

Muszę zachować spokój, powiedział sobie. Nie mogę jej przestraszyć… nie mogę stracić kontroli…

-Byłeś w teatrze – kontynuowała Anna roztrzęsionym głosem. – Przyszedłeś i… co mu zrobiłeś?

-Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać. –Powiedział mężczyzna. Spróbował zmienić temat. – Porozmawiajmy o tobie! Mam twoją ulubioną białą czekoladę mokka z podwójną bitą śmietaną i posypką!

- Co… zrobiłeś… ze… Steve'm…? – Jej głos był ledwo słyszalny.

Riddler zacisnął zęby. Zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że knykcie wyglądały, jakby miały przebić skórę. –Czy to wszystko, o czym możesz myśleć? – syknął. W jego głosie było słychać śmiertelną złość. – Czemu to jest dla ciebie takie ważne?

Anna podniosła się dumnie.

- Kocham Steve'a. A teraz powiedz mi, co z nim zrobiłeś!

Tego było za wiele. Starał się być uprzejmy i miły, ale powiedziała zbyt dużo. Riddler stracił kontrolę.

Podniósł krzesło, na którym siedział jeszcze parę chwil temu i nim rzucił. Roztrzaskało się o ścianę, posyłając we wszystkich kierunkach miliony odłamków. Anna przycisnęła się do ściany. Jej serce biło tak mocno, jakby chciało uciec z piersi.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej bez wyrazów żadnej emocji na twarzy. Zatrzymał się parę centymetrów od jej przestraszonej twarzy i spojrzał na nią z góry. Chciał… musiał… zabić coś…. Kogoś…

Uderzył jej z całej siły. Twarz Anny obróciła się przyciskając do szorstkiej ściany. Jej kolana zmiękły, ale nie spadła. Wtuliła się w ścianę, płacząc i krztusząc się. Po chwili znowu szlochała zaskoczona nagłą zmianą mężczyzny. Uświadomiła sobie, z jaką łatwością mógłby ją zabić.

Riddler obrócił się powoli i wyszedł z pokoju, głośno zatrzaskując drzwi.

W najlepszych chwilach Edward Nigma nie był brutalnym człowiekiem, ale kiedy zmagał się z najgorszym, nie mógł opanować gniewu.

Niestety, warunki, którym stawiał czoła, były teraz i dobre, i złe.

Edward westchnął. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Co z nią nie tak? Co z nim nie tak? Właśnie ją spoliczkował i wyparował z pokoju zostawiając ją sam na sam z jej łzami. Gdyby tylko o nim nie wspomniała, nie musiałby uciekać się do przemocy. Dlaczego musiała go zdenerwować?

Powoli zdjął rękawiczki i pomasował skronie. Musiał pomyśleć.

Ponure kroki Riddlera zastąpiły uprzednie radosne podskoki, kiedy wszedł do dużej sypialni i skierował się ku równie wielkiej łazience.

Edward mechanicznie ściągnął z siebie marynarkę, kamizelkę, koszulę i bieliznę. Wszedł pod prysznic i pozwolił wodzie spływać po całym jego ciele, zastanawiając się nad jego obecną trudną sytuacją. Co chciałby zrobić… NIE… co mógłby zrobić, żeby pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia?

Nic. Nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić. Nic nie cofnie czasu, a poza tym, to była jej wina.

Pochylił głowę pod parzący strumień wody. Musi być odpowiedź. Zawsze jest. Może przeprosiny. Uderzył pięścią w kafelki naznaczone znakami zapytania.

Nie, to była jej wina. To on zasługiwał na przeprosiny. To ona rozgniewała go z tą groteskową deklaracją miłości do cholernie fałszywego mężczyzny.

Chwila. Oczywiście. Nic dziwnego, że była tak zaślepiona tą wizją miłości. Nadal wierzyła, że Steven podarował jej te wszystkie rzeczy.

Cóż, czyż nie będzie zachwycona? –Pomyślał Riddler zmywając resztki piany z ramion.

Z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku rozważał, o ile przyjemniejszy byłby prysznic, jeśli ktoś stałby koło niego. Jego ciało mrowiło na myśl o jej palcach błąkających się po jego klatce piersiowej. Uśmiechnąłby się widząc jej rumieniec i przyciągnąłby bliżej do siebie. Jego dłonie śledziłyby kontury figury dziewczyny, a jej twarz przybrałby jeszcze mocniejszy odcień czerwieni. Wtedy nieśmiało zbliżałby jej usta do jego.

Tak, na pewno by tak było. Strząsając ostatnie krople wody z włosów zakończył fantazję. Nie można ekscytować się wymyślonym dotykiem dziewczyny, która jeszcze nie wiedziała o oszustwie jej eks.

Tymczasem…

Anna przyciągnęła kolana do jej piersi i kołysała się powoli. Musiała się stąd wydostać. Musiała uciec.

Powoli, gromadząc całą swoją odwagę, skanowała pokój w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Po paru minutach dostrzegła jedyne wyjście – solidne drewniane drzwi, które zatrzasnął Riddler.

Anna szarpnęła za klamkę, mając nadzieję, że ich nie zamknął.

Szczęśliwie otworzyła je bez problemu. Zaskoczona tym faktem niemalże straciła równowagę i prawie upadła na twarz. Po chwili stanęła patrząc na korytarz za jakimikolwiek drzwiami. Oprócz tych, z których wyszła, były tylko jedne.

A co, jeśli tam znajdował się Riddler? Wzdrygnęła się na myśl o uśmieszku na jego twarzy. Wyśmiałby jej nędzny plan ucieczki i odesłał z powrotem do pokoju. Ale co, jeśli to nie była pułapka i naprawdę to droga do wolności?

Zmuszając jej smutki do opuszczenia myśli, Anna dotknęła zimnego metalu. Drżącą ręką nacisnęła je i otworzyła najciszej, jak umiała.

Gdy tylko powstała dziura wystarczająca do przejścia, Anna wślizgnęła się do środka. Bez dwóch zdań to były prywatne pokoje Riddlera.

Ściany pokoju pomalowano na zielono z obowiązkowymi czarnymi znakami zapytania. Na dębowym biurku stał duży komputer i drukarka. Skórzany fotel stał tuż obok.

Wszystkie te wspaniałe meble bladły w porównaniu z ogromnym łóżkiem usadowionym w centrum pokoju. Średniej wysokości łoże zostało ręcznie wyrzeźbione, co zwiększało jego wyniosłość. Przy bliższej odległości zobaczyłoby się historię zagadki sfinksa wyrytą w drewnie. Sam wierzch łóżka był zielony, pokryty poduszkami w tym samym kolorze.

Anna bardziej doceniłaby piękność nietypowego pokoju, gdyby nie była zajęta rozważeniem rozmaitych scenariuszy powrotu Riddlera do pokoju.

Ponownie patrząc po pomieszczeniu, odkryła jeszcze jedne drzwi, które mogłyby zagwarantować jej wolność.

Otworzyła je i wchodząc uświadomiła sobie, że to tylko zwykła łazienka. Przyjrzała się jej i zdecydowała cofnąć się do poprzedniego pokoju, aby poszukać jakieś dziury, przez którą mogłaby wyjść.

Anna zamarła odkrywając, co było po drugiej stronie tego pokoju. Pod prysznicem stał całkowicie nagi Riddler.

Dziewczyna stłumiła głośne sapnięcie. Tuż obok niej znajdował się jej porywacz ociekający wodą. Anna usiłowała nie patrzyć na niego, kiedy desperacko próbowała wyjść z pomieszczenia. Ale nie mogła. Wtrząśnięta wpatrywała się w jego muskularną sylwetkę. Obserwowała krople wody spływające po jego chudych mięśniach.

Ssszrank.

Z tym dźwiękiem strumień wody przestał lecieć. Zza szkła wyłoniła się ręka i dopiero wtedy dziewczyna zrozumiała, w obliczu jakiego niebezpieczeństwa stała. Jego oczy były nadal zamknięte – wciąż mogła to zrobić.

- Gdzie ten ręcznik?

Nie namyślając się wiele, Anna sięgnęła po ręcznik i podała go mężczyźnie.

- Dziękuję –odpowiedział, czując materiał w jego dłoni. Co za uprzejmy ręcznik, który pojawia się w dłoniach, kiedy potrzebujesz, pomyślał wycierając mydło z piekących oczu.

Chwileczkę… Natychmiast obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z jego Anną. Zamiast przygotowywać atak mężczyzna spokojnie stanął. Pozwolił drwiącemu uśmieszkowi wpełznąć na jego wyszorowaną twarz.

-Anno, czym zasłużyłem sobie na tą przemiłą niespodziankę? Jesteś nieco spóźniona, jeśli chciałaś do mnie dołączyć, ale chętnie zrobię z tobą drugą rundkę… -zaproponował zadowolony z siebie, zawiązując ręcznik wokół pasa.

Dziewczynie brakowało słów. Nadal nie mogła przestać się gapić na jego mokry, godny uwagi brzuch. Wyglądał jak rzeźba. Chwila, nie pomyślałam tego! On. Jest. Kryminalistą!

Zauważając, gdzie spoczywa jej wzrok, Edward wydał z siebie niski, drażniący chichot.

- Więc, podoba ci się to co widzisz? Bo mi bardzo –oznajmił podchodząc parę kroków bliżej.

Teraz był na tyle blisko, by czuła jego oddech na skórze i widziała, jak jego oczy jaśnieją. Zaczęła panikować – stał zdecydowanie za blisko. Co jeśli spróbuje mnie zabić… albo gorzej.

Zadrżała na tą myśl. Czy próbowałby… ją zgwałcić?

Jego dłoń sięgnęła po jej podbródek łagodnie, ale stanowczo, wyrywając Annę z jej rozmyślań.

Zmarszczył brwi widząc wielkiego siniaka w miejscu jego uderzenia. Dlaczego uznał za potrzebne zastosowanie przemocy w stosunku do niej?

- Nie chciałem cię tak mocno uderzyć, Anno. –Z tymi słowami zdjął dłoń z jej brody i zatrzymał w mocnym uścisku. Przytulając ją, Edward Nigma przysiągł nigdy jej nie wypuścić.

Nigdy go nie opuści. Była jego. A co do niego… nigdy jej już nie skrzywdzi.

-Mógłbyś nałożyć jakieś ubranie?

- Co? – Zapytał bawiąc się jej włosami. Nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to, że był prawie nagi czy też na niekomfortową sytuację dziewczyny.

- Proszę, ubierz się –powtórzyła nieco przestraszona.

Natychmiast zrozumiał. Niezadowolony cicho sapnął, opuszczając łazienkę z dziewczyną. Celowo podszedł do szafy, otworzył jedną z szuflad i pozwolił ręcznikowi opaść na ziemię. Dopiero wtedy ubrał bokserki.

-Mógłbyś mnie ostrzec, gdy zaczynasz się przebierać? –Wymamrotała Anna nadal obrócona do niego plecami. Miała wątpliwości, czy już skończył, więc wolała pozostać w tej pozycji.

- Otóż na podstawie moich dociekań po poprzednim spotkaniu nie pozostaje wiele dla wyobraźni. Więc skromność jest raczej z grzeczności, nie konieczności. Poza tym nie mam niczego, czego już byś nie widziała –stwierdził wyniosłym tonem.

Myśl o innym mężczyźnie wprowadzała go w stan furii, ale skrywał to bardzo dobrze, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

Nie uzyskał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Czerwona Anna wpatrywała się w podłogę.

Jedna brew uniosła się na jego czole. W mgnieniu oka dołączył do niej szeroki uśmiech.

- Jeszcze tego nie robiłaś, prawda?

- Nie, ale to nie twoja sprawa –krzyknęła oburzona, jak rażąco poruszył temat jej życia osobistego.

Riddler rozsądnie zdecydował nie kontynuować rozmowy. Byłyby z tego tylko straty. Pomijając jej widoczną obrazę, cieszył się. Była cała jego. Nikt jej nie dotknął, nie skaził. Te myśli wzmacniały jego pożądanie. Ta sama chciwość, która popchnęła go do porwania, gnieździła się pod jego skórą. Błagała, żeby należała do niego wiecznie.

- Raczej nie. Chcesz usłyszeć zagadkę? –Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź wyrecytował. –Im więcej tego masz, tym mniej widzisz. Co to jest?

Anna zmarszczyła czoło. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, co to mogło być. Ale zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, Riddler sam rozwiązał swoją zagadkę.

- Ciemność, taki jest też czas. Myślę, że czas na sen –stwierdził wyciągając ramiona do góry.

- Gdzie śpię?

- Ze mną, oczywiście.

- Co? –Opadła jej szczęka. Nie było mowy, żeby spała w tym samym łóżku, co pół nagi mężczyzna, a co dopiero z jednym z najgroźniejszych przestępców Gotham.

- Myślę, że powiedziałem…

- Wiem co powiedziałeś i nie ma mowy, żeby tak było. Wolałabym raczej spać na podłodze niż z tobą –Anna nie potrafiła wyjaśnić tego nagłego przypływu odwagi, ale jeśli to miało uratować ją przed dzieleniem łóżka z Riddlerem, będzie dziękowała Bogu każdego dnia za okazaną łaskę.

Jego spojrzenie stało się ostre i wyraźnie złośliwe.

-Będziesz leżeć ze mną w tym łóżku i zrobisz to w tej sekundzie. –To nie była oferta, a rozkaz. Rozkaz, którego Anna nie zamierzała wykonać.

Warczący Riddler zbliżył się do niej głośno tupiąc. Kiedy się przy niej zjawił, miała wrażenie, że nie tylko górował nad nią fizycznie, ale i czuła emanujące z niego fale zagrożenia.

Jego ręce oplotły jej talię i bez zbędnych ceregieli wrzucił ją do łóżka.

Opadła na materac. Od razu spróbowała się podnieść, ale została przygwożdżona do zielonych narzut. Riddler osiągnął swój cel. Teraz siedział na niej okrakiem w parze zielonych bokserek.

- Będziesz zachowywała się jak grzeczna dziewczynka, którą jesteś, czy mam cię tu trzymać całą noc?

Poczuła wewnętrzny terror. Wydała cichy jęk i pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

-Dobrze –mruknął i niechętnie zmienił ulubioną pozycję.

Pod kołdrą otoczył jej klatkę piersiową ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Uwielbiał to, jak perfekcyjnie pasowała do jego ciała. Dla niego była idealna. Jego własna, osobista zagadka. Nawet jej włosy pachniały tajemnicą.

Z tą myślą oplótł swoje nogi z nogami dziewczyny i wyszeptał "dobranoc" muskając ustami policzek Anny.

Ciało dziewczyny zesztywniało usidlone przy jego napiętej umięśnionej klatce piersiowej. Czuła macki strachu oplatające jej zmysły, kiedy biodra mężczyzny przycisnęły się do pleców dziewczyny, żeby wdychać zapach Anny. Obawa wzrosła, gdy zaplótł swoje nogi z jej i uniemożliwiając jej wszelkie ruchy. W oczach dziewczyny błyszczał strach.

Anna zabroniła sobie wylewać łzy. Wiedziała, że będzie mogła uciec. Wiedziała, że ucieknie.

Czas mijał nieznośnie wolno. Dziewczyna położyła się na mężczyźnie planując ucieczkę. Dopiero po godzinie poczuła postępującą bezwładność Riddlera. Zasnął.

Anna ostrożnie wyzwoliła jedną rękę z uścisku. Przesunęła nerwowo drugie ramię z dala od niego, tylko po to, by jego dłonie oplotły jej talię. Wzdychając zaczęła próbować je zdjąć, gdy wydał z siebie gardłowe warczenie i przyciągnął ją w duszącym uścisku.

- Moja… -wymamrotał. Jedna ręka błąkała się po jej ciele, znajdując miejsce na piersi. Wstrząśnięta arogancją śpiącego ponowiła swoje wysiłki.

Po niesamowitej walce z kończynami Anna wyswobodziła się z objęć kryminalisty i stawiła czoła następnemu zadaniu – wyjściu z pokoju. Wystarczyło jedynie znaleźć drzwi. Wróci do domu, zrelaksuje się i będzie żyć bez zmartwień dotyczących makabrycznych porywaczy.

Niestety, wszystkie jej ostrożne ruchy poszły na marne, gdy z głośnym skrzypnięciem natrafiła na starą deskę.

Śpiący mężczyzna od razu obudził się, odrzucając kołdrę.

- Rozwiąż mi to… -wrzasnął, gdy jego ciało wykręciło się w ponurej pozycji. W pościgu zdążył chwycić swoją laskę.

Gdyby Anna nie była wina ucieczki, uznałaby widok Riddlera wymachującego laską w zielonych bokserkach za bardzo zabawny. Jednakże została porażona myślą o swojej przyszłej karze.

-Anna? –Zdumiał się Edward uświadamiając sobie, że już nie jest w łóżku. – Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że leżysz koło mnie –oznajmił. Jego słowa emanowały złością.

Winna przystępowała z nogi na nogę nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Powinna leżeć? Oczywiście, że powinna.

- Um… uwierzysz gdy powiem, że szłam po szklankę wody? – Zaczęła niewinnie.

- Nie, nie uwierzę –odpowiedział, ale po chwili dodał delikatniej –Ale chciałbym. Chodź, pójdziemy do kuchni i weźmiemy twoją szklankę wody.

Anna podążyła za nim posłusznie. Po paru minutach dotarli do ściany z małą klawiaturą. Nigma wprowadził kod składający się z mnóstwa cyfer, aż ściana przesunęła się, ukazując nieskazitelną kuchnię.

- Łał –mruknęła dziewczyna zamurowana ogromem kuchni.

- Jak każdy porządny mężczyzna lubię zjeść porządny posiłek –stwierdził wręczając jej szklankę lodowatej wody.

- Dzięki.

- Powiedz mi Anno, czemu próbujesz ode mnie uciec? Nienawidzisz mnie tak bardzo, że nie możesz znieść leżenia w tym samym łóżku? – Nie mógł powstrzymać się od tego pytania. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć wszystko. Nawet jeśli odpowie twierdząco, czuł w obowiązku, żeby to wiedzieć.

- Nie….nienawidzę cię, tylko po prostu chcę…

Nie nienawidziła go. Samo to wyznanie niemalże usunęło cały ból z jego serca. Sprawiało, że jego pierś puchła z dumy, radości i dobrych rzeczy. Sprawiało, że chciał ją pocałować. Ale teraz nie była na to pora.

- Czego chcesz? – Wszystko, czego pragnęła, będzie jej. Musiała tylko powiedzieć. Jeśli to sprawi, że zacznie go kochać, przyniósłby jej Księżyc.

- Chcę tylko wrócić do domu… -wyszeptała.

-Nie! Nie możesz mnie opuścić! – Rzucił swoje krzesło z taką siłą, że huk potoczył się echem po korytarzach. – Jesteś moja. I tylko moja. – Powiedział przyciskając mocno swoje usta do jej.

Snap.

Wstrząśnięta Anna spojrzała na swoją nogę i ujrzała dziwnie wyglądającą bransoletę wiszącą teraz na jej kostce. Pobłyskiwała zielonymi znakami zapytania w niekończącym się tańcu. Przy bliższych oględzinach zauważyła wyryte na niej słowa. „Własność Riddlera".

- Nie chciałem tego. Wolałem związek zbudowany na zaufaniu. Gdzie nie musiałem sprawdzać, czy leżysz koło mnie. Wiesz, że to było bardzo niegrzeczne.

Edward uśmiechnął się gładząc palcami jej szyję.

- Ta rzecz działa jak kontrola aresztu domowego. Mówi mi, gdzie jesteś w każdej sekundzie dnia i ostrzeże mnie, jeśli spróbujesz uciec. Więc sugeruję ci nie próbować. Następnym razem cię ukarzę –skończył delikatniej całując jej czoło.

- Ale nie mogę tu zostać.

- Wierzę, że byłem więcej niż uczciwy. Szczerze mówiąc to już parę razy chciałem po prostu cię ukarać. Więc przestań mówić głupie rzeczy i nie będę musiał –stwierdził.

Miała zostać z nim dla ich obu. Nie mogła go opuścić. Będzie jej właścicielem, jej miłością, jej religią, jej życiem, ponieważ ona już była dla niego wszystkim.

- Nie rozumiesz, że nie mam żadnych ubrań i innych niezbędnych rzeczy. Jak mogę tu bez nich mieszkać?

- Och… w takim razie jutro rano pójdziemy na zakupy, a teraz chodźmy spać! – Zdecydował radośnie.

Ciekawe gdzie pójdziemy na zakupy. Ciekawe co przyniesie jutro.

Gofry. Anna siadła niezręcznie, gdy Riddler nucił przygotowując jej ogromne śniadanie. Jej myśli sięgnęły do poprzedniej nocy.

To była zła wymówka, ale teraz, z tym dziwnym urządzeniem na kostce, za daleko nie zabrnę. Może im szybciej zaakceptuję to całe porwanie, tym lepiej. Kiedy mi zaufa, będę mieć więcej możliwości ucieczki. Muszę wytrzymać tyle czasu… albo do czasu mojego ewentualnego ratunku. Poza tym i tak potrzebuję trochę ubrań….

Jej marzenia zostały przerwane przez zbyt wesoły głos.  
- Syrop klonowy czy cukier puder?

- Może być syrop…

- No to masz –zaćwierkał Riddler podając jej talerz gofrów. Anna wytrzeszczyła oczy. Nie była w stanie tego wszystkiego zjeść!

- Musisz wszystko pomieścić! Nie chcemy, żebyś była głodna, prawda, Anno?

Anna poruszyła się niespokojnie. Sięgnęła po widelec i ostrożnie odcięła kawałek gofra. Podniosła go powoli do ust, patrząc z ukosa na mężczyznę. Wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, że myślała, czy gałki oczne mu nie wypadną.

- Będziesz obserwować, jak jem? – Zapytała.

- Taak… -wymruczał Riddler jakby w transie.

Dziewczyna odłożyła widelec. Mężczyzna potrzebował chwili, aby uświadomić sobie, że to zrobiła.

-Nie jesz? – Spytał urażony. – Nie smakuje ci, prawda?

Anna spojrzała się na niego dziwnie. Kurczę, naprawdę szybko wyciąga wnioski!  
- Nie, jest dobre. Po prostu nie patrz się tak na mnie, bo mnie to kłopocze –powiedziała szybko.

- Ach. – Zrelaksował się. Po chwili znowu na nią patrzył, ale nie tak natarczywie.

- No więc… gdzie byś chciała zrobić zakupy? – Zapytał ją, gdy prawie skończyła. Brzmiał jakby jej ulubiony sklep był wielką tajemnicą.

- Centrum handlowe… zwykle nie…

- Do centrum! – Riddler zerwał się i chwycił jej nadgarstek energicznie pociągając ją do drzwi. Anna rozpaczliwie chciała złapać równowagę.

- Chwila, chwila! Nie masz żadnych ubrań!

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na swoją muskularną sylwetkę. Nadal był ubrany w zieloną szatę i slipki tego samego koloru.

-Na to wygląda –zachichotał. Poprowadził dziewczynę z dala od drzwi, z powrotem do jego kwater. Anna zaczęła uznawać to miejsce za traumatyczną siedzibę.

Dziewczyna nadal miała na sobie ubrania, w których tu przybyła: białawą bluzkę z długimi rękawami i ciasno przylegającymi jeansami. Riddler mruczał do siebie przeglądając swoją szafę. W końcu wyciągnął naręcze zielonych tkanin. Zaczął się ubierać.

- To ja może sobie pójdę –wymamrotała pospiesznie.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

- A tak, zapomniałem. Zmienianie ubrań w twoim towarzystwie zawstydza cię –uśmiechnął się obleśnie. – No to pójdę do schowka. Nigdzie nie idź! Chyba… że chcesz… dołączyć… do mnie –skończył figlarnie.

Annie opadła szczęka. Riddler zarechotał i wśliznął do małego pomieszczenia.

Na czoło Anny wstąpił zimny pot. Muszę się stąd wydostać, krzyczał jej umysł. Muszę uciec, nie wytrzymam z nim ani chwili więcej!

Nie, powiedziała sobie twardo. Musisz zdobyć jego zaufanie. Inaczej nigdy nie uciekniesz.

Zanim Anna zdążyła kontynuować potok myśli, Riddler wyparował ze schowka z głośnym „tada!"

Mężczyzna przybrał pozę modela, którą utrzymywał, aż uświadomił sobie, że w spojrzeniu kobiety nie widział zachwycenia.

-No co? –Zapytał.

Anna chwilę szukała właściwych słów.

- Nie, nic… po prostu… myślałam, że spróbujemy wyjść, wiesz, incognito.

- Ale to jest incognito –stwierdził patrząc się na nią dziwnie.

Miał na sobie dopasowany garnitur, błyszczące buty i rękawiczki w zielonym kolorze oraz fioletowy krawat i ciemny kapelusz na głowie. Jedyną brakującą rzeczą były znaki zapytania. Musiała mu to powiedzieć.

- Po prostu… myślę, że ludzie cię rozpoznają, nawet bez pytajników.

Zawiedziony Riddler westchnął. Czemu tak trudno było ją zadowolić?

- Bardzo dobrze –oznajmił. – Więc co, według ciebie, powinienem założyć?

Anna nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Najinteligentniejszy kryminalista Gotham pytał się, co ubrać? Zerknęła na szafę.

- Czy masz cokolwiek, co nie jest zielone?

W końcu Riddler skończył ubrany w dopasowaną zieloną koszulkę, marynarkę i spodnie, które prawie można byłoby nazwać brązowymi. Dziewczyna jakoś go przekonała do nałożenia czarnych butów.

Mężczyzna polecił strażnikom czuwać nad kryjówką, następnie pomógł Annie usiąść w niepozornym, brązowym vanie.

-Przepraszam za ten wóz-wyznał szczerze. – Zabrałbym cię jednym z moich sportowych aut, ale wszystkie są w sklepach. –Spojrzał głęboko w jej oczy, co sprawiło, że poczuła się niekomfortowo. –Przysięgam, że zrobię to dla ciebie!

- Nie, jest w porządku –mruknęła. Nie lubiła tego, w jaki sposób wymówiła „zabrałbym".

Jechali w ciszy uliczkami, aż…

- Jestem oknami, które mają różne kolory. Czym jestem?

- Yyy… witrażem?

- Nie, oczami. –Riddler odwrócił się i znowu spojrzał w duże oczy Anny. Miały soczysty odcień zieleni, które oślepiały, nawet w mroku. Ach…

Dziewczyna próbowała ignorować jego zakochany wyraz twarzy. Odwróciła się dopiero, gdy wjechali na parking centrum handlowego. Była zbyt świadoma śledzącego ją urządzenia na kostce.

Pogodny mężczyzna wypuścił Annę z samochodu i prawie przegapił wejście do budynku. Dziewczyna czasami musiała sobie przypominać, że to dorosły człowiek. Ale wtedy… powracało do niej wspomnienie okropnej nocy. Jego ręka z taką siłą uderzająca jej twarz… Nie miała wątpliwości. Za jego wesołą fasadą krył się niebezpieczny kryminalista, o którym mówiły gazety.

Weszli do sklepu. Zdenerwowana Anna pocierała swoje ramię.

- Dokąd? –Spytał udając, że nie dostrzega jej niepokoju. Był świadom dzielącej ich odległości. Gdyby tylko mógłby złapać ją za rękę… Pokazać jej, iż nie jest mężczyzną, którym myśli, że jest. Uświadomiłaby sobie, że nie ma nikogo oprócz niego, kto mógłby się nią opiekować, kochać ją, nie opuszczać jej boku… Delikatnie ująłby jej twarz w ręce, wyszeptał „wszystko będzie dobrze"… Jej spuszczone oczy wyrażałyby zrozumienie… Pogłaskałby jej policzek, ich usta by się spotkały….

Jednakże, Riddler przeczuwał, że Anna nie przyjęłaby takiego rodzaju pocieszenia w tej chwili. Pohamował się. Będzie czekał. Wkrótce będzie go uwielbiać.

Dziewczyna zignorowała upiorny uśmieszek tworzący się na twarzy mężczyzny.

- Abercrombie –oznajmiła i ruszyła w stronę sklepu. Szczerzący się Riddler podążył za nią.

Do popołudnia Anna zdobyła pięć toreb pełnych ubrań i butów, które niósł mężczyzna. Przeszli do środkowej części centrum handlowego zatrzymując się w każdym sklepie, na który spojrzała dziewczyna, nieważne, czy chciała do niego wejść, czy zerkała. W końcu Anna przestała patrzyć i wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy.

Mimo wszystko, dziewczyna poczuła się bardziej komfortowo w jego obecności. Nienawidziła się za to, ale kiedy tak po prostu szli, bez żadnych dziwnych spojrzeń albo podtekstów, tolerowała go.

- Panie Riddler?

- Proszę, mów mi Edward. – Poprawił ją zaskoczony.

Edward? Anna nie wiedziała, że ma tak na imię. Większość gazet, jej jedyne źródło informacji, nazywały go po prostu "Riddler".

- Dobrze, Edwardzie?

Mężczyzna zadrżał wewnętrznie , słysząc jak delikatnie wymawia jego imię.

- Tak, Anno? –Odwrócił się do niej ze splecionymi ramionami i zatrzepotał czule rzęsami, mimo, że na niego nie patrzyła.

- Dziękuję –wyszeptała tak cicho, że musiał się pochylić, aby coś usłyszeć.

Riddler wyprostował się wstrząśnięty. Czy ona właśnie mu podziękowała?

-Za co? –spytał zmieszany.

- Za… zakupy –odpowiedziała. Miała na myśli wiele innych rzeczy, takich jak, na przykład, dzięki za nie zabijanie mnie albo gorzej. I dzięki za śniadanie. I… chciała podziękować za wszystko. Wydawało się to dziwne, dziękowanie swojemu porywaczowi. Ale źle się czuła, nie mówiąc mu nic po kupieniu tylu ubrań.

- Och, nie ma za co! –Zapiał uszczęśliwiony Riddler. Wiedział, że to się stanie! Dziękowanie to pierwszy krok do lubienia. Może nawet już go lubi…

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Wtedy mężczyzna zadał najbardziej niezrozumiałe pytanie, jakie mogła sobie wyobrazić.

-Co myślisz o dzieciach?

- Dzieciach? - Powtórzyła Anna zakłopotana.

- Tak, wiesz. Małe wersje dorosłych. Pyzate policzki, delikatne włoski-

- Wiem, kim są dzieci!

- Więc? Co o nich myślisz? – Riddler zatrzymał się i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Anna stanęła twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną. Nagle jakby zmalała…

- Dzieci są… słodkie. Tak myślę. A co?

- Och, tak sobie –stwierdził nonszalancko. – Planowałaś kiedyś… jakieś mieć?

Anna spojrzała na niego niedowierzając. Co jest? Do czego on zmierza?

Spojrzała na podłogę. To był jej ulubiony sposób unikania niekomfortowych sytuacji. Ale wtedy się zawahała.

Nie. Spójrz na niego. Spójrz mu w oczy. Pokaż, że jesteś więcej niż jakąś tam uległą dziewczyną. Pokaż, że nie jesteś szczeniakiem na smyczy.

Popatrzyła wprost w jego oczy. Przemówiła z ogromną pewnością. Riddler musiał zamrugać, aby ukryć swoje zdziwienie.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to nigdy tego nie robiłam. Myślę, że chciałabym mieć dwójkę. Albo trójkę.

Riddler uśmiechnął się.

- Wspaniale! Ja zawsze chciałem mieć trójkę. Jedno to jednak… wiesz. –Zerknął na nią, jakby czekał, aż coś zrozumie.

- Co? –Zapytała czując, jak coś skręca jej żołądek.

- Nic. Po prostu pomyślałem, że jesteśmy całkiem zgodni co do trójki dzieci. I nie tylko w tym.

Szczęka Anny prawie opadła na podłogę. Uświadomienie sobie, co miał na myśli, uderzyło ją prosto w twarz.

-O….mój….BOŻE….

Riddler nie wiedział, czy być urażony czy rozbawiony jej reakcją.

- Chodziło ci… mówiłeś o tobie i o mnie… o mój boże!

Mężczyzna zdecydował się na rozbawienie. Chyba zabrnął trochę za daleko… Ale wyraz twarzy jego ukochanej był bezcenny. Zarechotał.

- Nieważne, nieważne. Skończyliśmy czy chciałabyś jeszcze gdzieś pójść?

Anna spojrzała w przeciwnym kierunku, starając się dojść do siebie. O mój boże, o mój boże, o mój boże. Nie zrobił tego.

Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna wyparła to z pamięci. Zamknęła w mentalnym sejfie, obwiązała łańcuchami, wyrzuciła klucz i posłała go w kosmos.

-Tak, jest jeszcze jeden sklep –powiedziała oddychając głęboko. –Ale chcę, żebyś tu poczekał.

Oczy Riddlera zwęziły się.

-Anno, przecież wiesz, że nie mogę pozwolić ci-

Podążył za jej wzrokiem. Spojrzenie utkwiło w nazwie butiku przed nimi. Przeczytał ją wolno. V-I-C…

Wyraz twarzy Riddlera był tak diabelski, że jeśli Anna odwróciła się i go zobaczyła, prawdopodobnie umarłaby ze strachu.

-Och, to będzie zabawne –wymruczał.

Wziął Annę za rękę i wprowadził prosto do Victoria's Secret.

Dziewczyna poczuła na sobie wiele spojrzeń, kiedy ona i Riddler przeszli do bielizny. Tak, on rozglądał się wśród damskiej bielizny. Anna chciałaby być w każdym innym miejscu na świecie, tylko nie tutaj.

-Co powiesz o tym? – Spytał podnosząc groteskowe, zielone stringi. Anna potrząsnęła głową na znak definitywnego nie.

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to dzieje się mi, pomyślała. Wszystko, tylko nie to.

Ludzie w sklepie zaczęli dziwnie na nich spoglądać. Jakby nie było wystarczająco źle, Riddler wyglądał teraz jak obłąkany leprechaun, obmacując i wybierając dla niej bieliznę!

Anna zabrała garść przypadkowych zestawów.

- Chcę kupić te. Teraz –oznajmiła zmierzając do kasy.

Mężczyzna złapał ją tuż przed sprzedawcą.

- Weź chociaż te –błagał. Trzymał parę czarnej koronkowej bielizny z różyczkami na górze.

Anna starała się ukryć jej obrzydzenie. Niestety jej nie wyszło.

- Dobra –rzuciła do uśmiechniętego Riddlera.

Kiedy wyszli ze sklepu, Anna odetchnęła z ulgą. Proszę, nie pozwólcie mi już nigdy spotkać tych sprzedawców. Nigdy.

Ledwie westchnęła, kiedy Riddler wydał radosny okrzyk.

- Spójrz tam!

Wskazywał na sklep z garniturami, oddalony o parę metrów. W środku Anna dojrzała elegancki, zielony garnitur. Mężczyzna skierował się do butiku, wlekąc za sobą dziewczynę.

- To zajmie tylko chwilkę, moja droga.

Anna pozwoliła się ciągnąć. Po zmuszeniu Riddlera, żeby chodził za nią cały dzień, zdecydowała, żeby odwiedził przynajmniej jeden sklep, który chciał. Niepokoiła się bardziej sposobem, w jaki wymawiał „moja".

Kiedy weszli do środka, mężczyzna prawie pobiegł prosto do wypatrzonego ubrania, tylko by zobaczyć przy nim innego kupującego. Nieznajomy był otyłym, wąsatym mężczyzną. Riddler szybko dokonał skanu garnituru interesującego ich oboje, bezczelnie popchnął okrągłego człowieka na bok.

-Z drogi, z drogi! – Zawołał wściekle. – I tak by na ciebie nie pasowało, ty przygłupi pajacu!

Anna była przerażona. Popędziła do leżącego mężczyzny. Sapał, próbując wstać.

- Czy wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała przyjaźnie. – Tak mi przykro!

- To nie twoja wina, młoda damo – oznajmił patrząc ze złością na Riddlera.

Kiedy mężczyzna zniknął, Anna popędziła do złoczyńcy, który był zajęty wielbieniem swojego nowego garnituru.

-Co to do cholery było? – Natarła na niego.

Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła rozproszyć uwagę Riddlera od jego pięknego ubrania była osoba tysiąc razy od tego piękniejsza. Rzucił Annie niewinne, zakłopotane spojrzenie.

- Co było co?

Wściekła dziewczyna przygryzła wargę niedowierzając całej sytuacji.

- Co było co?! Właśnie przewróciłeś tamtego gościa! Nie zauważyłeś?

Riddler spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi. Anna uświadomiła to sobie, ale to tylko powiększyło jej wściekłość.

-Nie wierzę! Jesteś taki grubiański! Czy ludzkie istoty nic dla ciebie nie znaczą?

Riddler szukał słów. Nigdy nie widział swojego najdroższego wiśniowego kwiatka tak zdenerwowanego! Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ten jeden raz, nie miał co. Zamurowało go.

Zdegustowana Anna potrząsnęła głową i od niego odeszła.

Riddler był urażony. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu tak się przejmowała głupim, starym mężczyzną. Pobiegł za nią i złapał zanim opuściła sklep. Delikatnie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, ale ją strąciła.

- Anno –powiedział błagalnie. – Słuchaj, przepraszam za tego starego… mężczyznę. – Prawie powiedział hipopotama. – Nie jestem grubiański, serio! Ja po prostu…. Go nie zauważyłem…

Dziewczyna wyglądała na kompletnie nieprzekonaną. Riddler obejrzał dokładnie pomieszczenie. Właśnie wszedł do niego mężczyzna, szukający garnituru, stojący nie tak daleko od nich.

- Udowodnię ci to –stwierdził.

Zaskoczona Anna obserwowała, jak Riddler podchodzi do mężczyzny.

- Serdecznie witam, proszę pana! – Powiedział entuzjastycznie.

Jegomość zamarł. Skądś znał ten głos…

Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na Riddlera. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Riddler! Co on tu robi?

- Mamy dzisiaj wspaniałą pogodę, nieprawdaż? Jak na Gotham, oczywiście. – Chwilę zajęło mu rozpoznanie mężczyzny. – Hej, pan jest Bruce'm Wayne'm!

Nie rozpoznał mnie, pomyślał Bruce. Ale co on tu robi? Wtedy zauważył dziewczynę stojącą niezręcznie na przodzie sklepu i ich obserwującą. To ona zaginęła parę dni temu! Czy to… on jest odpowiedzialny?! Na to wygląda. W takim razie nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zniszczenie mojego kamuflażu. Zagram w to, co proponuje…

- Tak, to ja –uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Czy pana znam?

- Och, wielkie nieba, nie! – wykrzyknął w fałszywie pogodnym głosie. –Ja tylko obra- znaczy byłem na pana ostatnim balu dobroczynnym. – Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że wyglądał, jakby jego twarz miała się rozpaść na pół.

- Więc to przyjemność pana poznać, panie…? – Powiedział Bruce wznosząc brew. Zobaczmy, co tam masz, Riddler…

Zawahał się tyko pół sekundy.

- Worthing. James Worthing. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Znowu uśmiech. Coś go męczyło, gdy patrzył na Wayne'a.

- Cóż, muszę już lecieć –powiedział Riddler. – Zobaczymy się niedługo?

Bruce pokiwał głową, mrużąc oczy.

Riddler wrócił do Anny. Uniosła brew.

-Więc? Jak było?

- To niemal lekko naprawia to, co zrobiłeś tamtemu biednemu człowiekowi.

Riddler zachichotał. Zaborczo wziął Annę za ramię, która się wzdrygnęła, ale nie cofnęła.

Wyszli ze sklepu. Anna westchnęła. Riddler spojrzał na nią i złapał błysk uśmiechu na jej ustach, kiedy nagle coś czarnego przeleciało tuż przed nimi.

-Poddaj się, Riddler.

Batman.

Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć. Anna zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Wtedy Riddler zrobił najdziwniejszą rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić. Wyrzucił swoją laskę do góry, wskazał na Batmana i wydarł się:  
- NIGDY MI JEJ NIE ODBIERZESZ, MROCZNY RYCERZU!

Batman zatrzymał swoją pięść tuż przed tym, jak miała ona spotkać nos Riddlera.

- O czym ty-

Mężczyzna skorzystał z okazji i uderzył go laską w głowę. Złapał nadgarstek Anny i uciekł.

Anna była w szoku. Ledwie dawała radę ciągnącemu ją Riddlerowi, który odpychał ludzi swoją laską i głośno krzyczał „Ruchy! Ruchy! Nie widzicie tego nietoperza za mną? Ruchy!". Ciągle słyszała powtarzające się zdanie wymówione przez Riddlera. "Nigdy mi jej nie odbierzesz". Co to znaczyło?

Riddler szarpnął się i krzyknął, ujrzawszy Batmana tuż za nimi. Wykonał szaleńczą wyprawę do ruchomych schodów z potykającą się dziewczyną.

Mężczyzna wbiegł na te jeżdżące do góry i przycisnął Annę blisko do swej piersi. Batman dotarł do schodów, gdy jakaś niesamowicie gruba kobieta zablokowała mu przejście. Wbiegł na drugie, które niestety jechały w dół.

- Tym razem nie uciekniesz, Riddler!

- Najpierw musiałbyś mnie złapać, Batsy! – Zarechotał. – Jak na razie nie widzę żadnych postępów.

Riddler i Anna dotarli na szczyt schodów, podczas gdy Batman nadal próbował zejść z tych jadących na dół. Mężczyzna nie wahał się ani chwili. Od razu zrzucił ochroniarza ze swojego segwaya i na niego wskoczył.

- Dawaj, Anno!

- Gdzie jedziemy? – Krzyknęła.

- Jak najdalej stąd!

Riddler zjechał w dół pasma sklepów. Ludzie biegali i wrzeszczeli wniebogłosy bez żadnego oczywistego dla niego powodu. W końcu byli w Gotham. Takie rzeczy się zdarzały. Tylko po prostu nie w centrum handlowym.

Właśnie wtedy Batman zeskoczył z jednego ze swoich haków tuż przed złoczyńcą, blokując im przejście swoimi wyciągniętymi ramionami. Anna wrzasnęła, a Riddler rzucił tryumfalnie „rozwiąż mi to!" i przejechał między nogami bohatera.

Nagle zabrakło dalszej drogi. Anna wydusiła cichy okrzyk i schowała twarz w ramionach Riddlera, kiedy segway zniszczył szklaną balustradę, a ich dwójka spadła na niższe piętro. Mężczyzna przytulił ją opiekuńczo i…

Bum.

Anna nie odważyła się otworzyć oczu. Pozostawiała je mocno zamknięte, pewna swojej śmierci. Ale nie mogła umrzeć, bo ktoś mówił jej imię. Krzyczał jej imię. Trzymał jej twarz w swych dłoniach.

Otworzyła oczy i zaciągnęła powietrza. Wokół niej było mnóstwo puchatych, kolorowych zwierzątek, a nad nią strapiona twarz Riddlera.

- Anno? Anno? Wszystko w porządku?

- Oczywiście – zakaszlała. – Uważaj! –wykrzyknęła szybko.

Batman zeskoczył na mężczyznę, ale ten przeturlał się w ostatniej chwili. Bohater wylądował w stercie wypchanych zwierząt, a Riddler podniósł Annę na nogi.

- Trzymaj się! – Zapiał.

- Co?

Mężczyzna zeskoczył ze stosu mierzącego przynajmniej trzy metry. Batman zrobił to samo i próbował go złapać, ale trafił tylko na jego laskę. Riddler wylądował z Anną w ramionach. Niosąc ją niczym pannę młodą dotarł do drzwi. Dziewczyna zajrzała przez ramię na czarną postać łapiącą oddech na szczycie puchatych stworzeń. Smutno obserwowała, jak jej szanse ucieczki znikają za drzwiami obrotowymi.


End file.
